Demon I've Become
by kerawolf
Summary: Sakura finds out that she has a demon in her, and now everyone wants to kill her, or at least almost everyone....ItaXSaku!
1. Chapter 1

It had been 5 years sense she last saw Sasuke, he had finally been taken over by Orochimaru even though he had not killed his brother, Itachi. Orochimaru had cheated him, and had stolen his body during the night, Sasuke hadn't had a chance. Everything had changed on that day, especially for Sakura.

_Flashback_

"Naruto!" Sakuras' scream could be heard across the bloody battlefield. She watched as her team mate and friend fell to the ground with a silent_ thump. _His whole body was covered in blood that seemed to never end.

Sasuke silently lifted his eyes' to where Sakura was, his once onyx eyes had changed to a muddy gold, and his hair had grown to the middle of his waist. He smirked, flashing the tip of one of his deadly fangs, all the while blood dripped from his Katana.

_Narutos' blood….._

He slowly lifted the blade to his lips, his now snake-like tongue glided smoothly over the sharp point, mixing his blood with Naruto's. He smiled a sick smile and tasted the blood with another flick of his tongue making a pleasured sound come from deep in his throat.

"So Sakura," His voice was that of a hiss and a purr," What do you think of Sasuke now?"

Tears were streaming down her face, her hands shook as the memory of Naruto falling repeated itself in her mind almost missing his words.

'_What am I going to do, I can't fight him. I'm to weak.'_ She thought to herself, her body shaking.

'_**DO YOU WANT TO HELP YOUR FRIENDS, DO YOU WANT TO BE STRONG.'**_ A deep voice came from her head.

She jumped slightly, her eyes going wide.

'_W-Who are you?'_

'_**ANSER THE QUESTION!'**_

'_Y-yes I do want to help, but-'_

'_**NO BUT'S! IF YOU WANT TO HELP ASK ME FOR MY POWER!'**_

'_Your power? What are-'_

'_**ASK! OR DO YOU NOT WANT TO HELP YOUR FRIENDS…'**_

'_If it will help them then….'_She took a deep breath. _'Will you give me your power to help my friends?!'_

'_**THANK YOU, NOW I CAN FINALLY BE RELEASED…'**_

'_W-Wait, what do you me-'_ She was cut off when a light surrounded her body, nearly blinding her. Pain shot though her body as she felt as if someone was ripping her in half. She screamed, the sound carrying though the land.

She groaned and doubled over, then she was pushed to the back of her mind, being trapped inside a giant cage.

'_**I WILL LET YOU OUT WHEN I AM FINISHED WITH THIS….SORRY EXCUSE OF A MONSTER.'**_

'_W-Wait who are you?'_

'_**I AM THE LEGENDARY WOLF DEMON, **__**SHUGOSHA'**_

And with that the link was disconnected.

_Outside with Shugosha_

Sakura's head shot up, her eyes had changed to a bloody red, even the whites of her eyes. Her hair had grown to her feet changing into a whitish-pink color.

'_**SASUKE OR SHOULD I SAY OROCHIMARU? IT'S NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU.'**_ The voice was not of a man's or a womans, it was a strange mixture of both.

"Well. Well, well. Is that you Shugosha?" Sasuke smirked.

"_**HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" **_Shugosha asked with menace lacing her voice_**.**_

" Well Shugosha, I have my way's." All of a sudden he vanished.

" _**REALLY NOW, DO YOU THINK I'M SO STUPID?"**_ She laughed while shooting her foot out backwards, connecting solidly with Sasuke. She flipped over him easily, then vanished.

Sasuke tried sensing her Chakra, but couldn't, it was as if the had disappeared.

Shugosha smirked as she watched him from her perch on a tree not far away from him. The air had cooled down some, and the wind was picking up. She finally decided to attack. She silently put her hands together, gathering power from her new body. Her eyes glowed an eerie orange as her fangs grew, and she finally gave into her animal instinct.

Suddenly dropping from her branch she ran towards Sasuke, when she finally had him in reach she grabbed his shoulder and let her power loose, his scream was like music to her ears.

Sasuke groaned out in pain, his blood running down his chest, and mixing with the white of his shirt. Lifting a shaking hand, he did the hand seals to make him vanish, and disappeared.

Growling lowly she lifted her hand to her face, his blood coating it, and smirked.

'_**I'LL FIND YOU SASUKE AND WHEN I DO YOU WILL PAY," **_She laughed lightly licking the blood from her fingers._**"YOU CAN TAKE OVER NOW SAKURA-CHAN."**_ And with that the pain came back and Sakura was once again in control of her body. Looking over at Naruto to see he was already awake and looking at her with wide eyes, his wounds had healed thanks to the Kyuubi's Chakra.

Smiling lightly, not really knowing why, she started to sink to the ground, her eyelids closing over her now emerald orbs.

_End flashback_

--

Now here she was sitting in the hospital, with everyone eyeing her as if she was going to attack them.

She sighed, hoping she could go home soon. At that thought a few ANBU came in her room, one of them came close to the bed and said:

"You will have to come with us."

"Yeah, as much as I would _love _to, I can't, at least not until the hospital gives me permission."

She said with sarcasm.

The ANBU smirked smugly.

"They have, and besides it wouldn't matter, seeing as your going to be executed today."

Sakura's eyes widened, her breath hitched.

"What are you talking about!! The Hokage will never let this happen!!"

"Actually, we got the order from the hokage."

'_Tsunade…'_

Tears welled up in her eyes, slowly trickling down her cheeks.

The ANBU smirked evilly and chuckled.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." He said as Tsunade came into the room, her face grim.

"Tsunade-Sama, what is the meaning of this!" Her anguish had now turned to anger as she watched the smug faces of the ANBU.

"Sakura," Tsunades tone was cruel," Why did you not tell us, wy did you keep this a secret?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!! That demon inside you!! That…that _thing _could kill someone!! And you didn't tell us!!" Her voice was now rising and anger rose around her.

"Tsunade, I didn't know there was a demo-"

"Bullshit!! I always new you were hiding something, and now I know what, get her!!" Tsunade yelled at her ANBU.

Sakura quickly stood up from the hospital bed, and ran towards the window, only to be blocked by an ANBU.

'_I've got to do something'_

'_**TRUST ME SAKURA, AND RUN THREW THE WALL'**_

'_Wha-'_

'_**JUST DO IT!!'**_

'_Alright'_

Turning towards the wall that led outside, she quickly ran to it closing her eyes and waited for impact. But nothing came, she didn't feel the crush of her bones, or blood, or even a headache.

Opening her eyes as she saw that she was running towards the forest that led out of Konoha, without looking back she disappeared though the dense forest.

--

Sakura finally stopped running, she'd been running for 5 hours now, her breath coming out in pants. She was so tired she could have fallen asleep where she was standing. Her head hurt, and she couldn't tell where she was, seeing as it was a bit misted and slightly damp, she figured herself in mist country.

She lazily jumped towards a branch, nearly falling from her exhaustion. She settled on the branch not knowing that a figure stood before the tree dressed in a black cloak with red clouds and

straw hat.

--

Itachi watched as the tired female rested on the branch, soon falling into a deep slumber. He looked at the picture in his black-finger nailed hand, then looked back at the Kunoichi.

He lush lips turned upward as he stared at the same woman from his picture.

'_Well, well, well, looks like I've finally found you.'_ He easily jumped into the tree and picked her up bridal style. Then ran off into the woods, to his destination.

--

Sakura slowly woke up, her head ached and her mouth was dry and her eyes were blurring slightly. Asher eyes lost the blurriness she noticed she was in a bed with black silk sheets, a cozy red blanket and the pillows were a mixture of red and black.

Looking around the room for the first time she noticed it was well organized, there were no windows, but there was a bright lamp on the wood dresser next to her bed, that filled the room with light. There wasn't much in the room, except for the dresser near her bed, the bed, and a closet off to the far right.

Her mind started clearing up, making her take in the detail of a man who stood in the corner on the left side of the bed.

He had A black cloak with red clouds that didn't hide his muscular body, on his hand he wore a ring that had a Kanji symbol on it, but she was too far away to see what it said. His onyx hair was tied at the nape of his neck, only his bangs were set free, hanging loosely on each side of his pale, yet handsome face. His eyes though, was what caught her attention, they were blood red with swirls or something in them.

Suddenly her eyes went wide as she noticed his lush lips curving up into a smirk, and her mind started calculating and putting the pieces together, this was no ordinary man this was…..

"Uchiha Itachi" His name came out of her rosy lips, panic rose in her heart as he started walking towards her.

"Your mine Haruno Sakura…" And with that he leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers gently rubbing them together until she started returning his kiss. Once she did he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into a sitting position, the covers falling into her lap. She grabbed a handful of his black cloak, and pressed her body into his.

Itachi ran his tongue over her lips, then without warning, he thrust the muscle deep into her mouth, making a sound of pleasure as he did. Moaning lightly into his mouth she moved one of her hands to bury into his hair, tugging him closer.

Itachi's hand rose to her neck, putting slight pressure on her pressure point, successfully knocking her unconscious.

Laying her down gently, he pulled away from her lips, panting slightly, and pulled the covers over her.

"Yes…Haruno Sakura…you _will_ be mine." And with that he crawled into bed with her, also pulling the covers over him, and pressed her into his chest with his right arm. Successfully trapping her to him, then he soon followed her into a deep sleep.

--

**Hey!! You guys!! If you read this thinks, this took me forever!! **

**Lol, anyway, please R&R, Thanks!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MORE ITAxSAKU.**

_Kerawolf_


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald green eyes blinked open, the owner of these exotic eyes tried to roll over only to be foiled in her attempt by a muscular arm wrapped tightly around her slim waist. Gasping slightly as she was pulled into a hard chest, her brain tried to grasp for a reason of there being a man in HER bed.

Rolling over, well as best as she could, her large eyes came in contact with the males glowing red eyes.

'_Funny,'_ She thought, _'they look almost like Sasuke's'_

"Hello Blossom." The owners deep, and slightly husky voice brought her out of her thoughts and back into the real world.

Suddenly remembering the events that happened yesterday, and to her utter embarrassment the kiss, she quickly pulled away from the man she now knew was Itachi Uchiha.

"W-w-why am I here?" Her voice shook, but she quickly fixed it.

"Because, Blossom, you were betrayed, and I being oh-so-_loving_," He hissed out the word, "I persuaded Leader into letting you join the Akatsuki."

"But why?"

Exasperated he sighed deeply.

"Because, _Sakura_, I have seen what you can do, and I know that you have a demon inside of you that could, if trained right, let you take revenge in the people who were once your friends, but are now your hunters."

Sakura sat in silence, her heart pounding, could she really take revenge on her friends.

Seeing the troubled look from the pink haired beauty, he grabbed her shoulders tightly, though not enough to bruise.

"If you really want to let your so called _friends _to rule your life because of something you can't control, then be my guest and go back to them, maybe instead of killing you they'll treat you like a dog, would you like that Sakura?"

Itachi's voice had gone cold and ruthless and his words hit her like a brick.

"Alright I'll join the Akatsuki, but only until I seek my revenge on those bastards, then I'll be leaving." She stated firmly.

Itachi smirked. "Alright Blossom, you have a deal."

Sakura smiled not knowing what she just got herself into.

Sakura quickly climbed out of bed, and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

'_Soon Blossom, soon'_ And with that a dark chuckle could be heard though the room.

--

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING, AND FOR THE CHAPTER FOR BEING SO SHORT, BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY TRYING TO UP-DATE EVERY WEEK!!**

**Also thinks for the reviews!! I absolutely love you guys!!**

**Also I do not Own Naruto or anything/anyone in the anime…..**

_KeraWolf_


End file.
